


The 5th hand

by fass



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass





	1. Chapter 1

Ricks stomach growed, he felt famished, emptiness and fear. Memories drifting in, her hand touching the back of his neck, loneliness drifting in his own safety  
out in these woods. The weather was gloomy, the summer season, rain water setting inside of his ears. Standing by a dead Sychimore tree, flies and knats, swarming around another body part, a human hand. Ricks head, woosled, thinking of Rona Walker. She gasped in deep breaths, laying down head , black tendrils, silly laughter. Beating heart, sickness inside , insomnia resides ,sounds crushing his brain. The strange hospital, dead bodies, hanging I.V. poles. Rick walks around another room, emptiness and fear, clouds his brain. Rona Walker gasps, making love, guiding his perfect shaped buns, up and down, smooth sailing in one hand. She floated like a schooner ship, rocking out of water, oozing h5 webs, drenching wet, warm liquid. A full circle of his ears, beat red, soft sounds like a goddess, moving to get timeless orgasms. Wildness under the sheet covers, however,lines changes, drenching rain spreading across his face, chest, and hanging strands of hair. He felt like a soaking skunk; tangles of hair, smudges of dirt, grimey oil. His clothes were old, torn, dirty, sticky and smells of bile. Carrying kindling to build a little fire, goosebumps chilling his skin. Walking around dead bodies, down a muddy road, watching for movement in the tall grass. Listening for voices of the Taliban gang members, bikers, roaring close. Hidden hikers, moving mobs scavenging for food. Fear of trouble, troops of lost souls, rambling about the woods. Rick came to an abandoned house ,stained glass windows, rut hole in the yard ,and some old head graves, in a fenced cemetery. Grunts under the porch, must be a dog hole, something hiding. Chills, on his own skin, raising hairs on his arms, Like watching dark shadows, and Colin-Ray was waiting inside to feed on his blood. His vision blurred, asking Rona Walker, "Reason be, nonetheless, Insomniacs friends, could be running circles around another body. Will you have a choice for me, perhaps pray, despite many things, can you deny me of your love. Our lifetime to get-up-go's?" Rona answered, "Who, me,a black woman, I can only imagine how much I soar in your arms. A beautiful eagle lands on struggling grounds, with bloody hand. Night creatures are lurking in the woods, daylight hours, safety not guaranteed. " Places her hands, covering the throat area , He feels anticipated blurred vision , Softly her moans and love- making entwines, "Confidence," she says, as her long, black tendrils sailing, hips moving forward with a little bounce back, frontal strides, and the nut man comes full circle, her whole body tremendously shakes. Rick never blinked his eyes, watching her moans, drenching rain spreading across his face. Wariness fades, He goes in side the house


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was waiting on the steps of the the abandoned house, a man comes full circle, smiling through his teeth. Rick never blinked his eyes, " There is nothing here, however, you are welcome to sit down and chat."   
"Yeah, and I will pick your brain about, if I chose. I am the leader of many, in these woods, my men are pro or con. You may not like my conditions, I have set ways, you can be with me or I might get a little offensive. "  
"I'm not sure if you are aware, I have survived the through the ordeals of the walking dead, fighting, escaping the dead race, my group of people, we don't kill for sport. My name is Rick Calligar ."   
" My name is Nash Hicks, most people call me no good, they are right, I don't pretend to be something that I could shit on. This word, I take whatever I want, you can be a another meatball, layout lunch for dead walkers. I carry my Joe, and my Baby, Ruth. Ruth is a little bit on her swing side. She is quite a slugger, a tall, slender body. She helps me, when I get ready, she is a killer."  
"Yeah I'm not sure if I like your assistance, your safety,   
A slithering snake, waiting to strike, I don't keep company serpents. Murders of humanity, Nash. Killing innocent civilians, manipulating activities, there's no need for creating more slaughter. "  
"Suit your self, your prick, however, is on lines."  
Rick wanted to get rid of the baby bloomers ,his ugliness , the woody bastard.   
Rick spoke up, "Nevermind, asking for your patience."  
Men were unloading their back packs,some finding the John house, to release their urine. There were couple of teens, one had a black eye, the other, a shaved head.   
"The boys are young, full of youth." Nash pulled out his. 38 and pointed to the can sitting on the post. Bang,the can went soaring in the air. Laughing at the men, take a nap, catch some down time .Boys open some meatballs, Luke and Tucker find water, we will have spaghetti, while I talk to Rick. "  
Nash walks around, "We will be spending the night, hello, appreciation of company serpents. "  
Rick said,"Got that I am going for a walk."   
The group were getting drunk, drifting off to sleep, playing rummy.  
Rick hears noises, three walkers headed towards him. He pulls out his switch blade, ramming each in the middle of the head.  
Each walker, hits the dirt, sickness around him. Nash clapped his hands, "Such a sport, like you are aware of killers instincts , bleeding them, the 5th."  
Rick ,"They're already dead, I'd like to stay alive for another day. "  
Nash pulled out his gun,pulled the trigger, would youl like to join me, I mean spaghetti and we can chat."  
Rick rubbed his stomach, "It's getting late, and the woods are dark, and it could start raining again. "  
Rick ate spaghetti, some red sauce dribbles on his shirt . The men laughing, as they talked, couple were in a dark corner, moaning, having sex, kissing each other, Rick was not sure if liked the sickness, two men holding each other, hands-on, savages. Hands down the chest, and two naked men, laying together, arching up. Sucking clocks, moaning, naked asses, they began dancing round, creating a little swaggering steps. .


	3. Rick  and  Nash,   talking  in the woods

Nash pulled out his switch blade, slashing the heads of three walkers. Rick never blinked his eyes, and plundered his knife down ward into the heads of two other walkers. Both men were in a dark corner of the woods, and noise close by. Nash pulled out his switch blade and struck a tree, said "I am ready to celebrate with my boys, there will be some spare spaghetti and sauce, join me. "  
Rick never blinked his eyes, and said, " A walk around, first, don't pretend to be social, freedom is a risk factor for me. I don't have a chuckle, Once upon a time story, I have insomnia, struggling on the ground, I have survived. "  
Nash complies, I don't keep company serpents, and divas in my hands. "  
Rick, "Really good to know that seduction is not my game a little shaving, I have survived the 5th hand, life on line, fighting . Blood , burnouts, and beggar shit.  
I have listened to iron gates closing, passing preacher,   
and down- pouring storms. You must choose between the reality or add another human hand to the grave. "  
Nash, "I lose the other half -hand business, when I got the boys, their mother a native beauty, Kodiak, I called her Kody, roping bull's, caught my attention at a rodeo, we hit it off, and we become lovers. Then we discussed what we had common, core of bed flu. I flew to the Netherlands and played soccer games. She went to the Yukon, I didn't know that she was pregnant. Later, she wrote me a letter, I tore the letter shreds, I figured, my boys were in a dark corner of the earth. Made visits, from time, I heard she married a miner, he died in a mine shaft. "  
Rick "There is nothing here, I don't pretend to be social, I don't raise favors, doors open and close. I don't read poetry, don't pretend to be social, my group of people who are in close quarters, waiting for me, I am their heroic person. I have insomnia, pulled through mud, walked miles, breathed in ashes, ate turnip greens. "  
Nash, ""Putting holes in the brains of the walking dead, is not a spare game for me. My high stakes are Daniel and Sebastian, raising them, they talk about the Northern hemisphere Lights, the Caribou, moose, and the woods rats."  
Rick wonders," I have some old itches; things that bump in the woods, loose gadgets, stray dogs, and noises"


	4. A Heathen Thought

NASH_"I thought we could be social ,yep, have not been to church in I'd say five years ."  
Rick " We, would welcome you and your boys, to the Sunday services. " thinking to himself, disgusting heathen   
Nash, "Not for myself, the boys needs some spiritual discipline . Faith ,and, error in ways, back to ego , maybe One day of sanity for my self. "  
Rick, "There is always something to think about, losing faith in God. Take a piss, treat these woods, like a woman, gently touching the bark, say a prayer, and get baptised .Don't have a soul of damnation. You must choose between the reality or add a dead calling card. "  
Rick felt like he was in jungle heat.The air is hot, muggy, grass and the leaves has glaring wetness .His soaking shirt, felt like second skin. He feels like puking, he felt famished and wanted to eat. He didn't want a sweat dashing in his private areas. Red eyes, foot rotting away, dealing with a walking dead, there was no justification., playing it safe, as he unscrewed the whiskey bottle and captured a few more swallows of the whiskey. This was looking back at his granddaddy, a purple heart award,laughing at him ,' boys carry worms, always wanting to pop the cork, and don't know their own prick from a hole in the tree, could not do a mans job. Grandma she said, "Rick keep your eyes peeled, for your feet can walk in to Barb wires and snake pits."  
Nash, " Your not real Madrid, I have survived the boot camp ,watching out for the triper, truth or trigger, my game or your pain. "  
The men descends into the abandoned house to eat, and trying to relax.  
They sat down supplies and weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick felt the red cherries in his hand, his surroundings ,  
was not good. In blood fever, Nash was challenging him,   
cursing him, he felt like he was cramped in a sardine can. There was blow flies everywhere, the carniage of men, rotting flesh, burned off the bones. Empty eye sockets, battered bones, broken teeth in the skulls mouth. Nash was no tender foot, his foolish ways, and he had an apetite to killing helpless people. Nash's eyes was all blood-shot, drinking whiskey, he couldn't walk a straight line. His cheeks were glowing red, from the sun.  
Rick was in misery, hungry pains, muscle aches and tension in other areas. He felt like a rat caught in a mouse trap and lifestyle of these savages, were eager to kill anything with legs; spiders, cats, even other humans.  
Fighting the dead walkers, was easy, they were all ready dead. He felt the blood rush to his head, as he wandered through the sticky-weeds, each step popping echoes, the sticks scratching legs. Sounds of moaning,  
wings flapping of vultures, more dead laying aroud. His head swimmed, as the wind blew the leaves in his face.  
Rick shut his eyes, he could Rona, she was standing by the stove, flour on her face, she put the biscuts in the oven, he loved her cooking, sweet butter rolls. She was a rush, the old fashion love woman. Her warm breath on his skin, takes him to places where soft kisses lands on his lips. Her voice sends him in space beyond reality,and her hands joins his, a passion that drives him wild.  
She gave him a pang, shivers in his throat, momments came, and then he slept in a way, freedom.  
The air had cooled down, as he walked with his head held high, singing, 'Man on the Run'. Slowly he walked on, almost running into a tree, it was dark, and his mind was elsewhere. He heard night-cries, a owl close by, coyotes barking, and his own voice in his head. He wanted to kill Nash, the fat-bellied old shister, creeping around, slaying innocent people. He was no good, stealing the last food, a cold, sick mind.  
Rick circled the tree, then he climbed up, hiding in the dark, he found a branch, and he sat in silence. He looked on, then he heard a noise, thrashing boots, a hacking cough, movement of shadows. Every nerve in his body tensed up, he flexed his muscles, ready for his attacker.  
He spotted Nash, he seen his face in the moonlight, a dark scowl. Rick pounced like a moutain lion, sprung to the ground, stirring up the dirt. He knocked Nash to the ground , he grabbed his legs pulling him over. He grabbed a stick of wood, slashing him in the head, then he pulled his knife out of his pocket. He slashed Nash's face, and blood oozed on the ground.  
Rick heard metal clashing , as Nash's followers stood by, they pointed their guns at his head.  
"Don't move", one said, motioning Rick to move away.  
A shot rang out, Rick layed on the ground, with his hands above his head, as he breathed the dry dirt.  
Nash moved his head, calling, "Stickler, get this maggot man, take him to our post. I will deal with him   
later."  
Rick fell as he felt a blow to his head, his eyes rolled, and the stars faded away.


End file.
